miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Gazetka (sierpień 2019)
center|link= Wstęp= Wstęp Witajcie w siódmym numerze! Minął już rok, odkąd wystartowaliśmy z gazetką... Pamiętacie jeszcze blog, w którym dopiero powstawały koncepcje działów? W tym numerze jak zwykle znajdziecie podsumowanie wydarzeń na wiki z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Przeczytacie także wywiad z Sarkastyczną Kotką, zapoznacie się z polecajkami i reklamami wikiowych opowiadań oraz znajdziecie poradnik na temat tego, czego nie należy robić podczas pisania kodów. W części bardziej związanej z serialem — analiza postaci Chloé i Gabriela, a także podsumowanie nowości z tegorocznego SDCC oraz zapowiedź tajemniczego odcinka. W kąciku zabaw też znajdzie się coś ciekawego dla wszystkich fanów serialu. Koniecznie zostańcie z nami! Przy okazji zapraszamy do zaobserwowania właśnie powstałego wątku informacyjnego na temat gazetki! Stopka redakcyjna *'Wydawca:' Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia *'Redaktor naczelna:' Akodone *'Grafik:' Akodone *'Nowości na wiki:' Akodone *'Miraculersi za kulisami:' Akodone *'Kącik fanonu:' Ellexa526 *'Nowości ze świata Miraculous:' Traszkka *'Od technicznej strony:' Akodone *'Bohaterowie pod lupą:' MyLadyFox *'Kącik zabaw:' Akodone |-|Nowości na wiki= Nowości na wiki Witajcie już po raz kolejny! To siódmy numer gazetki, rocznicowy. Nadal nie wierzę, że z gazetką wystartowaliśmy już rok temu. To naprawdę mnóstwo czasu, nie macie pojęcia. Mimo to wiki nadal nie jest szczególnie żywa, a fanon to jest już zupełnie martwy. Administracja kombinowała nad organizowaniem wakacyjnych konkursów, jednak skończyło się to na wątku pytającym, czy organizacja takich konkursów ma w ogóle sens. Jak widać, jeszcze nic nie wypaliło, chyba że uda mi się coś zorganizować na sierpień. Jeśli tak, w następnym numerze na pewno zrelacjonuję przebieg takowego konkursu. Poza tym z datą 30 czerwca ruszyłam z pewnym projektem, który miałam w planach od jakiegoś czasu, a mianowicie szablonem na daty urodzin użytkowników! Więcej szczegółów przeczytacie w wątku. Pamiętajcie, wpisywać do szablonu możecie się w każdej chwili, ponieważ projekt zawsze będzie otwarty. I ciekawostka: projekt wyjątkowo dobrze wypalił! Na chwilę obecną mamy na liście już 27 osób! Idąc dalej tropem urodzin, dzięki sugestii jednego z użytkowników na nasz serwer na Discordzie został zaproszony Birthday Bot, dzięki któremu można zrobić rzecz podobną do wikiowego projektu urodzinowego. W dniu urodzin użytkownika bot dodaje mu rolę Solenizant, a także zamieszcza ogłoszenie na specjalnie przeznaczonym do tego kanale. Po więcej informacji zapraszam właśnie na nasz serwer, możecie też pisać do mnie na Discordzie w przypadku problemów z konfiguracją ^^ 11 lipca zakończyłam trzydniowe sprzątanie CSSu, który w lekko odświeżonej wersji pojawił się na wiki! Wszystko opisałam w tym wątku. Wkrótce zamierzam zająć się na poważnie robieniem innych motywów dla wiki, czyli na Czarnego Kota, Lisa, Ćmę i tak dalej. Mam nadzieję, że to wypali i już za niedługo będę mogła je Wam zaprezentować! Z jeszcze paru wikiowych ciekawostek... Przez moje grzebanie w stronach specjalnych i innych takich doszło do tego, że poprosiłam o włączenie na wiki rozszerzenia DynamicPageList. Daje ono na przykład takie cudeńka jak dynamicznie dostosowująca się lista 50 najkrótszych blogów na wiki (możecie ją zobaczyć na jednej z podstron mojego profilu). Inną z ciekawostek jest strona, na której postanowiłam codziennie lub prawie codziennie odnotowywać statystyki. Oto ona. Ciekawe, jakie wnioski będzie można z niej wkrótce wyciągnąć. A Wy jak sądzicie? Tak, można zobaczyć, że tutaj po prostu uparcie kombinuję, co jeszcze wcisnąć do gazetki... Ale mam jeszcze dwie ciekawostki! Pliki na wiki zostały już niemal całkowicie uporządkowane, co oznacza, że nie powinniście już odnaleźć za dużo niepotrzebnych plików. Oczywiście dalej je przeglądam, a więc eliminuję wszystkie przypadki, które uważam za podejrzane, ale na pewno już wiki jest pod tym względem nawet nieźle uporządkowana. Druga z nich to taka, że postanowiłam się zabrać za komentarze na wiki. Wyeliminowałam te, które zniknęły po przenoszeniu stron fanonu i konkursów do innej przestrzeni nazw, przenosząc je do stron dyskusji, tak jak np. tutaj. Postanowiłam także we współpracy z Pecetką usunąć komentarze do nieistniejących artykułów i blogów. Nie wiem, kiedy to wszystko się uda, ale nie tracę nadziei! Ostatnie dwie rzeczy, które pojawiły się stosunkowo niedawno, to nowy Wyróżniony Artykuł i wątek dotyczący galerii. Przy tym pierwszym nie ma za dużo do mówienia — Chloé znajdowała się na stronie głównej od lutego, więc nowe głosowanie już trzeba było zrobić. Zakończy się w nocy z 7 na 8 sierpnia, więc nadal możecie uczestniczyć w wyborze swojego faworyta! Sprawdźcie tutaj. W chwili, gdy to piszę, wygrywa Nino. A jeśli chodzi o wątek dotyczący galerii, razem z MyLadyFox zabieramy się na poważnie za galerie drugiego sezonu. Wątek dotyczy podziału pracy. Jeśli interesuje Was grzebanie w obrazkach, polecam zajrzeć na tę stronę. To już na tyle! Żadnych innych nowości wikiowych już nie odnalazłam, jeśli coś przeoczyłam, koniecznie wspomnijcie w komentarzu! Statystyki na dzień 5 sierpnia 2019: *Artykułów: 896 *Plików: 20 457 *Edycji: 242 993 *Aktywnych użytkowników: 63 |-|Nowości ze świata Miraculous= Nowości ze świata Miraculous Cześć! Witam was wszystkich, którzy zdecydowali się na przeczytanie jubileuszowego wydania Nowości ze świata Miraculous! Tak jak rok temu jesteśmy już po tegorocznym panelu twórców na SDCC, gdzie zobaczyliśmy dwie duże nowości. Będzie też o tajemniczym odcinku, który prawdopodobnie swoją premierę będzie miał niedługo oraz o premierze drugiego sezonu Miraculous na polskim Netflixie! Zapraszam serdecznie do przeczytania. Wpierw omówimy dwie znaczące nowości na panelu SDCC, czyli nowy odcinek w całości pokazany fanom przez twórców i instagramowe konta postaci z Miraculum. Rozpoczynając wpierw od odcinka, pokazany został ten pt. Ikari Gozen. Sama się nie spodziewałam, że pokazany zostanie cały odcinek, bo w zeszłym roku dostaliśmy tylko krótki fragment epizodu. Mimo wszystko, jest to bardzo miła niespodzianka ze strony twórców. Sam odcinek był bardzo ciekawy i technicznie stał na wysokim poziomie (świetna jakość animacji). Poznaliśmy w nim też bardziej Kagami, dowiadując się jak wygląda jej życie „prywatne” i relacja z mamą, która wobec swojej córki jest surowa i wymagająca. Przede wszystkim odcinek ten daje nową nadzieję na ocieplenie się stosunków między Kagami i Marinette. Szczerze, liczę na to, ponieważ nie ma sensu robić z tej dwójki wrogów. Innym ważnym aspektem tego epizodu jest zaprezentowanie mocy miraculum smoka. Według mnie sam pomysł na mechanikę działania tego miraculum jest oryginalny i najzwyczajniej w świecie spodobał mi się. A jak wy uważacie? Kolejną nowością SDCC są prawdziwe, oficjalne konta na instagramie Marinette, Adriena, Alyi i Chloé, które można obserwować i oglądać ich posty. Twórcy zadbali o to, by fani mieli wrażenie interakcji z realnymi osobami, zaś same zdjęcia wstawiane na te konta są unikatowe i warte zobaczenia. Najważniejsze jest to, że konta są uaktualniane dość często, przez co dostajemy cały czas nową zawartość. Dla zainteresowanych wstawiam nazwy poszczególnych kont na instagramie: *@marinettedesigned (konto Marinette) *@alya.ladyblogger (konto Alyi) *@adrienagrestebrand (konto Adriena) *@theofficialchloebourgeois (konto Chloé) Póki co reszta postaci nie ma swoich kont, więc tylko te są oficjalne. Pora opuścić temat panelu SDCC i przejść do tajemniczego odcinka. Jakiś czas temu z konwersacji ze stacją Gloob można było wywnioskować dwie rzeczy — że planują maraton odcinków z sezonu 3 i to, że jednym z odcinków w maratonie ma być taki, który nie był wyemitowany nigdy wcześniej. Maraton zacznie się 8 sierpnia o 19:00 (czasu brazylijskiego) i będzie transmitowany na żywo przez samą stację na ich kanale na YouTubie. Jeśli liczba oglądających wyniesie 8,888 widzów, Gloob udostępni na swoim instagramie ankietę, gdzie fani będą mogli zadecydować, który odcinek z wcześniej nieemitowanych chcą obejrzeć. Wówczas wybrany odcinek będzie przez nich emitowany tego samego dnia o godz. 20:00 (czasu brazylijskiego). Dlatego zapiszcie tę datę i godzinę, i obejrzyjcie maraton z resztą fanów, by wszyscy mogli zadecydować i wybrać odcinek do zobaczenia! Na zakończenie coś, czego sama nie mogłam się doczekać, czyli sezon 2 Miraculum na polskim Netflixie! Wszyscy ci, którzy posiadają wykupiony abonament,mogą obejrzeć calutki sezon 2 legalnie, wspierając dzięki temu twórców. Co prawda, fani polskiego dubbingu muszą zadowolić się innymi językami dubbingu z listy dostępnych (oczywiście dla każdego odcinka dostępne są napisy po polsku). Jednak w końcu Netflix udostępnił dubbing francuski w kombinacji z polskimi napisami, więc za to fani francuskiej wersji mogą poczuć się uradowani — szczególnie, że również dla sezonu 1 również udostępniono audio francuskie! Tym pozytywnym akcentem żegnam się z wami i dziękuję za przeczytanie kolejnych nowości. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy spotkamy się na maratonie sezonu 3 na kanale YT stacji Gloob. |-|Miraculersi za kulisami= Miraculersi za kulisami Rocznicowy wywiad przeprowadziłam z Sarkastyczną Kotką, znaną lepiej na Discordzie jako Skleroza. Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania! A więc zaczynamy nasz wywiad! Czy na początek mogłabyś opowiedzieć nam coś o sobie? :Więc tak, jestem sklerotycznym adminem Discorda (na wiki przypadkowo byłam modem z kilka razy i raz nieprzypadkowo), co zazwyczaj poleruje banhammer. Jak odkryłaś Miraculum? :To był czas wakacji i bawiłam się z moją wtedy dwuletnią siostrą cioteczną. W tle leciał Disney i usłyszałam kawałek piosenki z Kubą Jurzykiem, a ponieważ uwielbiałam (i nadal uwielbiam) Accantus, od razu wzięłam telefon i zaczęłam szukać na youtube piosenki… Ta mnie popchnęła do oglądania serialu. A co sprawiło, że odkryłaś Wikię, aktualnie Fandom? :Pierwszy raz odkryłam Fandom, kiedy patrzyłam na fan-arty z Steven Universe i kliknęłam na link. Tak oto odkryłam istnienie Fandomu. A tą wikię znalazłam przez wyszukiwanie fandomów wszystkiego, co oglądałam. Jakie to uczucie mieć kilka razy na wiki dwuminutowego moderatora czatu? :D :W skrócie dam ci moje reakcje: :Pierwszy raz: W ogóle nie zauważyłam, aż pewna adminka nie powiedziała :Drugi raz i kilka po nim: „Czas na zostanie dyktatorem” :Na koniec życia chatu: „Heh i znowu mi przypadkowo dała” Ciekawe... A wracając do kwestii uprawnień, kiedyś obwołano Cię na wiki strażniczką gier i zabaw, teraz jesteś przede wszystkim adminem na Discordzie. Z czym wiąże się ta rola? :Przede wszystkim z pilnowaniem ludzi i wyjaśnianiem sytuacji, czyli wtrącaniem się w dyskusje. Dodatkowo od czasu do czasu próbuje ożywić ludzi i ogólnie planuje dość duży projekt, jedynie czekam na kilka ważnych grafik. Czy poza tym dużym projektem masz jakieś konkretne pomysły na przyszłość na wiki i Discordzie? :Przede wszystkim myślę o lepszej organizacji kanałów, aktualizacji jednego bota i na reanimacji mojego pomysłu, czyli Superbohatera Lata. Och, Superbohater Lata... Pomysł genialny, ale realizacja coś nie wyszła. W sumie to przywodzi wspomnienia. A jak już przy wspomnieniach jesteśmy, masz jakieś ciekawe wspomnienia z wiki czy Discorda, którymi chciałabyś się z nami podzielić? :Cóż, mam wiele wspomnień od których dostaję poważnego zawstydzenia, ale przede wszystkim chciałabym napisać, że uwielbiam dyskusje z użytkownikami. Pamiętam, jak kiedyś w zaokrągleniu dawałam mniej więcej obszar, jaki ludzie zajmują… Ale najlepszym wspomnieniem jest ślub tutaj na Discordzie. Hehe, może więcej ślubów będzie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). A teraz pytanie dotyczące serialu: czy uważasz, że Miraculum idzie w dobrym kierunku? :Powiem szczerze, że jednocześnie myślę tak i nie. Podoba mi się wprowadzanie nowych wątków i postaci, ale i tak odczuwam ból za każdym razem, jak widzę ilość postaci, co używała miraculum. Brakuje mi różnorodności w ilości postaci, mimo że twórcy mieli wiele szans. Na przykład w Reflekcie, kiedy była scena robienia zdjęcia/pokazanie zdjęcia jakiejś klasy w szkole naszych protagonistów, dostaliśmy praktycznie te same postaci z małą różnicą typu włosy lub kolor ubrania. Mogli dać bardziej różnorodne projekty postaci i powoli je wprowadzać. Dodatkowo wkurza mnie brak poważniejszych wątków i logika Mira momentami… Mam małą nadzieję na reboot w stylu Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood lub Thundercats, ale prędzej doczekam się trojaczków i największej kolekcji książek niż tego. Ale wracając do pozytywów, lubię wprowadzenie Kagami i Luki do życia uczuciowego naszych bohaterów i momenty z Czarnym Kotem, kiedy widzimy jego bardziej dojrzałą stronę i jego uczucia. Tak, Miraculum ma sporo wad... A tak na koniec, chciałabyś dodać coś od siebie? Może kogoś pozdrowić albo powiedzieć o czymś, o co zapomniałam zapytać wcześniej? :Chciałabym przypomnieć naszej reporterce o tym, żeby zorganizować pytania od użytkowników do administracji, czyli małe Q&A. A co do reszty, to tylko pozdrawiam jedną byłą osóbkę z administracji… Chociaż pewnie i tak tego nie zobaczy. No i przy okazji chciałabym wspomnieć, że jest graczem darmowego mmorpg Wakfu i szukam ludzi do gildii. Jeśli jesteś lubisz turowy system walk lub uwielbiasz zbierać materiały i tworzyć materiały, to śmiało wyślij wiadomość priv na Discordzie. Ach, tak, Q&A... Zdradzę w sekrecie, że chciałam je robić na ten rocznicowy numer, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że nie zrobiłam. Zakładam, że Q&A powstanie, gdy skończę wywiady z administracją Discorda! <3 W każdym razie bardzo dziękuję za ten wywiad! Było mi bardzo miło ^^ ---- I to już wszystko w tym numerze! Mam nadzieję, że wywiad się Wam podobał. Do następnego! |-|Kącik fanonu= Kącik fanonu Zapewne już widzieliście, że z okazji rocznicowego numeru gazetki chciałam zrobić w Kąciku Fanonu sekcję z reklamami i polecajkami, ale jako że pomysł chyba nie przypadł Wam do gustu, bo zgłoszeń dostałam naprawdę niewiele, pomyślałam, że warto byłoby opisać działania, które miały związek z polecaniem i reklamowaniem opowiadań na wiki. Na wstępie jeszcze dodam, że wszystkie te rzeczy z czasem umarły śmiercią naturalną, więc dziś już nie funkcjonują, choć rzecz jasna mogłyby, gdyby otrzymały odpowiednie zainteresowanie, którego, no cóż, nie mają. Najwyraźniej należą już do czasu przeszłego, ale ze względu na to, iż ten numer jest rocznicowy, możemy trochę powspominać. Zarówno te dalsze, jak i nieco bliższe teraźniejszości przedsięwzięcia. A chciałabym wspomnieć w sumie o trzech. Na pierwszy ogień idą polecane opowiadania, dla których została utworzona specjalna strona, możliwa do znalezienia pod tym linkiem. Projekt ruszył w październiku 2016 roku i zakładał po prostu wypisanie na stronie opowiadań, które z jakiegoś powodu zostały uznane przez użytkowników za warte polecenia. Swego czasu, właśnie w 2016 roku, kiedy fanon rozwijał się najszybciej i rozrastał w zawrotnym tempie, pomysł cieszył się jako taką popularnością, dlatego też chciałam go nieco odgrzać, tu, w gazetce. Warto zauważyć, iż od zgłoszenia ostatniego opowiadania do chwili obecnej na Wikii pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych historii tworzonych najczęściej przez nowych użytkowników, którzy niejednokrotnie nie mają nawet pojęcia o istnieniu takiej strony i w ten sposób projekt odchodzi w zapomnienie, podobnie jak fanon – kiedyś serce Wikii, dziś już odwiedzany raczej rzadko. Na dodatek opowiadania zawarte na stronie są już raczej stare, a ich autorzy teraz mogą się pochwalić znacznie większymi umiejętnościami niż wówczas, dlatego też przypadkowa osoba, mająca akurat szczęście tam zajrzeć, może ocenić poziom fanonu na niższy niż jest on w rzeczywistości. Ogólnie mówiąc – całość jest już nieco nieaktualna. Tutaj się zatrzymam i, adekwatnie do tematu, umieszczę polecajki. POLECANE OPOWIADANIA: #1 *'Autor:' SzygoraNysz *'Tytuł:' Złe Oko (wraz z kontynuacją – Ostatnie dzieło) *'Krótki opis i uzasadnienie:' Złe Oko jest pierwszym odcinkiem z serii, a opowiada o Alainie, nowym uczniu w klasie Marinette i Adriena. Chłopak staje się kolejną ofiarą akumy i jako Złe Oko usiłuje pokonać Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Kontynuacja zaś – Ostatnie dzieło – opisuje jego dalsze losy w Paryżu. Kolejny odcinek jest obecnie w przygotowaniu. Opowiadanie uważam za warte polecenia ze względu na interesującą fabułę, barwne opisy, zwłaszcza walk – ma się wrażenie, że naprawdę ogląda się kolejny epizod serialu – a także ciekawy humor. Na dodatek Alain jest postacią, z którą łatwo się utożsamić – sam w nowym miejscu, chcący zdobyć przyjaciół, zmagający się również z innymi problemami – i praktycznie od samego początku zdobywa sympatię czytelnika. Na dodatek autor jest bardzo otwarty na krytykę i z chęcią przyjmuje wszystkie dobre rady, co również, według mnie, jest na plus. Co prawda, seria nie jest idealna, lecz ideału znaleźć nie sposób, ale na pewno jest warta przeczytania. Odcinki nie są za długie, a czyta się bardzo przyjemnie. Polecam! Drugą sprawą jest reklamowanie opowiadań. Jak się można domyślić, taki pomysł również powstał, lecz nigdy do skutku nie doszedł. A powstał właściwie dlatego, że użytkownicy mieli tendencję do umieszczania komentarzy z zaproszeniami do swoich historii pod blogami innych osób. Administracja uznała takie coś za nie w porządku, bowiem komentarz powinien dotyczyć bloga, pod którym się znajduje, dlatego takie komentarze są teraz usuwane. Chyba że ktoś kulturalnie zaprosi do siebie, uprzednio wyrażając opinię na temat historii, którą przeczytał – takie komentarze są jak najbardziej w porządku. W każdym razie, pewna grupa osób dostrzegła, że użytkownicy lubią się reklamować i że oczywiście każdy chce ściągnąć do siebie jak największą ilość czytelników, toteż zaproponowała stworzenie strony z reklamami. Jednakże tak się niefortunnie złożyło, że między ową grupką a administracją doszło do sprzeczki, w wyniku której grupa ta opuściła Wikię. Pomysłu nikt nie przejął i ostatecznie strona z reklamami nigdy nie powstała. Z tego też powodu pomyślałam, że ciekawie byłoby umieścić coś takiego w gazetce. REKLAMY OPOWIADAŃ: #1 *'Autor:' Akodone *'Tytuł:' Naturalny wróg *'Opis:' Aurélie Voler nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że uderzenie piłką w zaakumowanego superzłoczyńcę pociągnie za sobą konsekwencje dużo gorsze niż utrata przytomności. W zamian dostaje kwami, które nie umie się zamknąć oraz najgorszy rok w swoim życiu, zwłaszcza gdy okazuje się, iż Władca Ciem nie jest jedynym zagrożeniem czyhającym na paryskich bohaterów. Wobec zła, z którym przyjdzie im się zmierzyć, problemy sercowe nie są już tak ważne. Na swoje nieszczęście Aurélie będzie musiała zmierzyć się i z jednym, i z drugim. *'Parę słów od autorki i próba zachęty:' W tym opowiadaniu nie znajdziesz całkowitej zgodności z serialem, a postaci kanonicznych to już nawet nie szukaj, bo Biedronka i Czarny Kot są w tym opku tak istotni jak mama Auguste'a w serialu. Oferuję za to mnóstwo wymyślonych postaci, własne miracula i koncepcję tego, skąd się wzięły, a także wszystko to, co wymyśli moja głowa. Wiem, że historia nie jest doskonała, a jak ktoś mi wytknie absurdy, to się załamuję i mówię, że nie będę dalej pisać, ale staram się nad tym panować i udoskonalać moje "pisarstwo". Kto wie, może akurat Tobie, czytelniku, spodobają się moje wypociny. Enjoy! Rzecz numer trzy, czyli recenzje, stanowiące element tak zwanej Rewolucji Fanfikowej, która, jak pewnie łatwo zauważyć, nie udała się zbytnio. Została ogłoszona w styczniu tego roku, jednak idea umarła niemal równie szybko, jak się pojawiła – pomimo tego, że w naborze na recenzentów zgłosiło się dość sporo osób, różne przyczyny sprawiły, że ostatecznie został tylko jeden recenzent, który również zawiesił działalność ze względu na bardzo niewielkie zainteresowanie. Jednak jeśli kogoś ciekawiłby temat recenzji, tutaj można znaleźć dwie recenzje, zaś jeśli chodzi o ponowne tworzenie ich, to: jeżeli ktoś chce, by jego opowiadanie zostało zrecenzowane, może się zgłosić do SzygoryNysza, naszego ostatniego recenzenta (warto jednak mieć na uwadze, że nie są to recenzje profesjonalne, tylko amatorskie, lecz robione na poważnie, a nie na potoczny odwal), zaś jeśli ktoś chciałby recenzentem zostać, powinien skontaktować się z Sarkastyczną Kotką, bowiem to ona jest autorką pomysłu o Rewolucji Fanfikowej. Same recenzje na pewno sprawdziłyby się świetnie, gdyby nie to, że obecnie fanon jest raczej martwy. Ale kto wie, może jeszcze kiedyś odżyje? Wszystko zależy od użytkowników. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że spodobał Wam się taki powrót do dawniejszych, i tych mniej dawnych również, czasów. Być może zainteresowanie tego typu rzeczami, które są związane z naszym wikiowym fanonem, kiedyś wróci, a razem z nim powrócą do łask te wszystkie projekty, które obecnie nie działają. Być może również ktoś się skusi na opowiadania z polecajek i reklam. Zgłoszenia są tylko dwa, ale jeśli ktoś w późniejszym czasie zechce umieścić reklamę swojego opka w gazetce albo jakąś polecajkę, oczywiście znajdzie się ona w Kąciku Fanonu, bowiem uważam to za dobre urozmaicenie, a i może w ten sposób ktoś odkryje coś, co przypadnie mu do gustu. W tym numerze to by było na tyle. Do następnego! |-|Bohaterowie pod lupą= Bohaterowie pod lupą Zanim przeczytasz poniższy dział, pamiętaj, że zawiera on wiele spekulacji i teorii, które nie zawsze muszą się zgadzać z treścią serialu, którą chcą nam przedstawić twórcy. ' W tym numerze znowu przyjrzymy się bohaterom serialu i rozłożymy ich osobowość na czynniki pierwsze. Tym razem możecie przeczytać o Chloé oraz Gabrielu. Chloé, czyli idealny przykład zniszczonego dzieciństwa Chloé... chyba jedna z najbardziej nielubianych postaci, zaraz po Lili. Nie ma co ukrywać, jest to nastolatka z ohydną osobowością, która pomiata wszystkim, co tylko się rusza. Ale czy mamy aż takie powody, aby jej nienawidzić? Na pierwszy rzut oka tak, jednak i Chloé skrywa smutne sekrety, dzięki którym lepiej ją zrozumiemy i... może nawet bardziej polubimy? Kiedy poznajemy Chloé po raz pierwszy, widzimy, że jest to jedna z tych okrutnych oraz rozpieszczonych dziewczynek, która patrzy na innych z góry. Nie zadaje się byle z kim, a jej jedyna „przyjaciółka” jest tak naprawdę popychadłem będącym na każde usługi swojej „pani”. Mimo szorstkiej powłoki nieraz nam udowodniła, że również posiada serce. Wbrew pozorom Chloé potrafi być miłą i ciepłą osobą, jednak sama musi zaznać ciepła, miłości i przyjaźni, a nie pustej egzystencji stworzonej z pieniędzy. Być może na pozór pusta nastolatka niesie ze sobą przesłanie, w jaką skorupę może zamienić się dziecko, kiedy pieniądze zastępują rodzicielską miłość. Chloé, chyba jak żadna inna postać w serialu, jest spragniona matczynej miłości. I nic w tym dziwnego. W jednym z odcinków dowiadujemy się, że Audrey opuściła ich, kiedy Chloé była jeszcze dzieckiem. Już wtedy otrzymujemy obraz Audrey jako nieczułej matki, dla której najważniejsza jest sława i kariera, a rodzinę odtrąca na dalszy plan. Chloé desperacko pożąda jej uwagi. Naśladuje ją, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu jej własna matka ją doceni i okaże chociaż trochę miłości, którą właściwie powinna otrzymywać bezwarunkowo. Inny odcinek ujawnił, że Audrey ani trochę nie szanuje swojej córki, uważając ją za coś zbędnego i nic niewartego. Chloé widząc, że jej własna matka interesuje się kimś innym, wpada w szał, a zazdrość bierze górę. Kiedy tylko dziewczyna próbowała przyciągnąć jej uwagę, Audrey skomentowała to w jeden sposób: „W twoim wypadku jedyną wyjątkową sprawą jest twoja mama”. Desperacja Chloé była na tyle duża, że próbowała zabłysnąć w jej oczach jako super-bohaterka, nawet jeśli daleko jej było do ideału. Wiedziała, że w inny sposób nie jest w stanie zadowolić swojej matki i pokazać, że również może być wartościową osobą. W tym momencie można postawić zarzut Audrey, że to właśnie ona miała najbardziej niszczycielski wpływ na swoją córkę. Chloé naśladuje ją jak może, jej wypowiedzi, styl bycia, a nawet zachowanie względem innych. Stworzyła Chloé toksyczne środowisko, w którym dziewczyna musiała dorastać, starać się o odrobinę miłości, tym samym kształtując swoje zachowanie oraz osobowość. Nic więc dziwnego, że patrzy na innych z góry i nie jest w stanie nawiązać zdrowej przyjaźni opartej na przywiązaniu i radości. Jednak nie tylko Audrey jest winna temu, że Chloé jest aż tak „zepsuta”. André, ojciec dziewczyny, również popełnił wiele błędów, które odbiły się na zachowaniu Chloé. Na początek warto zacząć od tego, że Chloé traktuje swojego ojca tak samo, jak traktuje go Audrey. To on jest posłuszny swojej córce, nie odwrotnie, a dziewczyna wyznacza własne zasady i u rozkazuje. André nie jest dla Chloé żadnym autorytetem, a co najwyżej służącym. Tak duża uległość z jego strony mogła wpływać na to, jak obecnie dziewczyna postrzega osoby ze swojego otoczenia. To ona jest księżniczką i nikt nie może się jej sprzeciwić. Dodatkowo można zarzucić André, że nie brał on udziału w wychowaniu swojej córki. A przynajmniej nie na tyle, na ile powinien. W żadnym odcinku nie zobaczymy, aby Chloé się mu zwierzyła, poszła do niego po radę lub nawiązała z nim przyjemny dialog na poziomie dziecko-rodzic. André spełnia wszystkie zachcianki swojej córki, ale nic poza tym. Dziewczyna jest nauczona, że jedyne, co otrzymuje, to pieniądze i prezenty, bo na nic więcej nie może liczyć ze strony rodziców. Nie trudno dostrzec, że André bardziej ochoczo poświęca się dla swojej pracy aniżeli dla własnej córki. Chloé, mniej lub bardziej świadomie, jest uczona, że najważniejsza jest pozycja społeczna oraz majątek, jaki posiada. Śmiem wręcz twierdzić, że bardziej bliską jej osobą jest lokaj niż jej ojciec lub matka. To właśnie jemu zwierzała się dziewczyna i wysłuchiwała jego rad, czego nawet nie robi w stosunku do własnych rodziców. Mam nadzieję, że analiza jej zachowania pozwoli wam bardziej przychylnie spojrzeć na Chloé, nie jako klasową królewnę, a pokrzywdzone dziecko, które nie miało innego wyboru, jak dorastać w tak toksycznym środowisku, które coraz bardziej na nią wpływało i wyniszczało. Jednocześnie w tym wszystkim nie można pominąć dobrych sytuacji z udziałem Chloé. W odcinku „Zombuziara” dostrzegamy, że Chloé zaczyna żałować swojego postępowania. Mimo swojego snobistycznego zachowania jest świadoma błędu, jaki popełniła i w pełni przyjmuje go do siebie, żałując całej sytuacji. Być może nie dokonuje ona pełnej przemiany i nadal ukrywa się za postacią „księżniczki”, jednak można u niej dostrzec więcej ciepła. Z początku nie jest najbardziej szczęśliwa z tego, że zapomniała o urodzinach swojej nauczycielki i jednocześnie jest zazdrosna o prezent Marinette. Aby nie wyjść na gorszą, niszczy prezent. Później jednak to się zmienia. Po pokonaniu Akumy Chloé daje niewielki i może mało znaczący prezent dla swojej nauczycielki (jabłko), jednak robi to z głębi serca i wewnętrznym uśmiechem. Natomiast w odcinku „Królowa Os” można dostrzec, jak otrzymanie drugiej szansy oraz odrobina troski i przyjaźni coraz lepiej na nią wpływa. Mimo chęci zaimponowania matce Chloé odczuwa ciągły ból, ponieważ musi wysłuchiwać jej negatywne komentarze. W tym momencie to Biedronka i Czarny Kot przybywają jej z pomocą i pokazują, że każdy może być wyjątkowy taki, jaki jest, że każdy może popełniać błędy, ale nie powinien być przez to szkalowany. W kilkuminutowej scenie na twarzy dziewczyny można wyczytać ból, wstyd i rozpacz, a przede wszystkim radość i wdzięczność za ciepłe słowa skierowane w jej stronę. Dla wielu tak małe gesty mogą wydawać się nieznaczące, jednak dla Chloé mają ogromną wartość, wpływając tym samym na jej przemianę. Gabriel, czyli troskliwy ojciec bez serca Gabryś, oj Gabryś... Chyba najbardziej tajemnicza postać w serialu, której poczynania niekiedy nie są tak oczywiste, jakby mogło się wydawać. Jedną z rzeczy, której Gabriel zdecydowanie nie potrafi, są relacje z jego synem. Zawsze zamknięty w swoim gabinecie, troszczący się o żonę i ciągle zestresowany, ponieważ musi znaleźć nowych złoczyńców. W całym tym zamieszaniu musi odnaleźć czas na pracę, bo w końcu trzeba zachować pozory i stanowisko czołowego projektanta. A dla Adrienka co zostaje? Niestety nic. O Gabrielu wiemy niewiele. Głównie jest postrzegany jako czarny charakter, chociaż mogą być to jedynie pozory, a widzowie spoglądają na niego poprzez pryzmat złych uczynków... Interpretację „fałszywego złego oblicza” Gabriela zostawię jednak na inną okazję, ponieważ ten wątek zasługuje na własne miejsce w prowadzonym przeze mnie dziale. Tym razem spojrzymy na jego relacje z synem, czyli Adrienem. Zaczynając jednak od początku. W webisodzie „La double vie d'Adrien” Adrien wspomina, że Gabriel zmienił się w „inną osobę”, kiedy tylko zniknęła jego matka. Cóż, nie znamy Gabriela z dawnych lat, jednak wiemy, jak zachowuje się obecnie. Stanowczy i surowy dla swojego syna, najchętniej odizolowałby go od świata zewnętrznego, przy tym bezwzględny i konsekwentny. Słowem, istny tyran. Co do jednego nie ma wątpliwości — Adrien nawet za życia matki był nieco izolowany od rówieśników. Odnośnie tego nie wiemy zbyt wiele, jednak sam Adrien zdradza, że nigdy nie uczęszczał do szkoły, a jego jedyną przyjaciółką była Chloé. Możemy snuć jedynie teorię, że od samego początku Adrien był izolowany od „zwykłych ludzi”. Mogło mieć to ugruntowanie w statusie społecznym, jaki posiadała rodzina Agreste. Rodzina Chloé również zajmuje wysoką pozycję społeczną i być może dlatego dziewczyna była jedyną przyjaciółką Adriena. To jest jednak cecha, która mogła być stałą. Gdyby bardziej skupić się na słowach Adriena, można by dojść do wniosku, że Gabriel wcześniej był ciepłym, uśmiechniętym oraz kochającym ojcem, który zawsze skupiał się na swojej rodzinie. A przynajmniej nie był tak władczy, jak obecnie. Dlaczego więc się zmienił i czym się kierował? Wiemy, że Emilie jest niezwykle ważna dla Gabriela, ale pomimo swojego chłodnego podejścia, Adrien jest dla niego równie ważny. Owszem, kilkukrotnie z chęci zdobycia Miraculum podejmuje on duże ryzyko, w wyniku czego Adrien może paść ofiarą super-złoczyńcy, ale koniec końców nigdy nie jest krzywdzony. W odcinku „Goridzilla” tytułowy złoczyńca niemal zdobywa Miraculum Biedronki, jednak rezygnuje z tego, aby ratować swojego syna. Tak, sam Władca Ciem rezygnuje z Miraculum, ponieważ nie jest ono warte tego, aby stracić jedynego syna. W tym jednym geście można zobaczyć jak ważny dla Gabriela jest Adrien, chociaż nie jest to ani trochę dobrze okazywane. Mimo tego Gabriel niekiedy wie, czym jest uczucie i przypomina sobie o tym. Można to zobaczyć chociażby w odcinku „Goridzilla”, kiedy wspólnie oglądają film z Emilie w roli głównej, w odcinku „Kolekcjoner”, kiedy Gabriel przytula swojego syna, czy też w „Kapitan Hardrock”, gdy Gabriel decyduje się zagrać ze swoim synem na pianinie, zamiast cisnąć go do dalszych lekcji i krytykować za każdy błąd. Te drobne gesty dostrzega nawet Adrien, dlatego nadal darzy go ogromną miłością, pamiętając jaki Gabriel był wcześniej i mając nadzieję, że w końcu odzyska swojego ojca. A sam Gabriel? Jest skupiony na swoim celu i często zapomina, że Adrien potrzebuje w swoim życiu wsparcia i rodzicielskiej miłości, mimo to syn jest dla niego na tyle ważny, że zrobi wszystko, aby uchronić go przed złem i nie dopuści do tego, żeby go stracić. |-|Od technicznej strony= Od technicznej strony No cześć! Postanowiłam zacząć tutaj nową serię, a mianowicie ''czego NIE robić podczas pisania kodów?. W większości będzie to oparte na moich własnych doświadczeniach. Jeśli będziecie mieli jakieś sugestie, co powinnam tu poruszyć, koniecznie napiszcie! Pierwszym tematem, którego się podejmę, jest umieszczanie za dużej ilości różnych tagów w jednym kodzie. Potem zamierzam napisać m.in. o tabelach. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. A więc zaczynamy! Spójrzcie na ten kod: Lorem Ipsum Jak myślicie, co to jest? Jakiś skomplikowany układ różnych tekstów? Nie. To jest nagłówek. Zresztą spójrzcie niżej. Lorem Ipsum Czy w takim czymś da się łatwo rozeznać? No niezbyt. A wyobraźcie sobie, co by było, gdyby w taki sposób napisać kod na ramkę prezentowaną w poprzednim numerze? Wtedy by nawet kod nie wyszedł, bo po drodze zostałoby popełnione parę elementarnych błędów, które w sumie chętnie zaprezentuję. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gdyby zachować tę kolejność, kod w ogóle nie przypomina ramki zdatnej do użytku. Można spróbować zmienić kolejność, jednak nie poprawi to wszystkiego: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. No okej, ale gdzie się podziało zaokrąglenie ramki? Już tłumaczę, co jest nie tak w tych wszystkich kodach (choć na upartego tamten nagłówek da się jeszcze przeżyć). Otóż, jest to zwłaszcza widoczne w pierwszej ramce. Wtedy po kolei tworzymy kolejne bloki. Pierwszy blok posiada ramkę. Drugi dostaje kolor tła, lecz ten kolor tła nie należy do ciemnozielonej ramki. Kolejny boks dostaje margines wewnętrzny, a jeszcze kolejny margines zewnętrzny, więc one mocno się od siebie odpychają. Jeszcze kolejny element otrzymuje zaokrąglenie. I ono tam jest, jednak ten element nie ma żadnej innej właściwości, więc go właściwie nie widać. Ostatni element otrzymuje cień, który jest widoczny tuż przed tekstem. Po zmianie kolejności pierwszy element otrzymuje margines zewnętrzny, ten najbardziej w środku dostaje margines wewnętrzny, a element z cieniem jest umiejscowiony tak, by był przed marginesem wewnętrznym. Jednak to i tak są osobne elementy, każdy o jednej właściwości. Żeby łatwiej zrozumieć, wyobraźcie sobie pudełka. Musicie schować do pudełka gazetę. Co robicie: bierzecie mnóstwo pudełek, wkładacie je wszystkie do siebie, a do najmniejszego gazetę? Raczej nie, pewnie weźmiecie po prostu jedno pudełko, do którego tę gazetę włożycie. Dlatego właśnie wszystkie właściwości powinniśmy umieścić w jednym elemencie (pudełku), czyli: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Wtedy właśnie dajemy wszystkie ozdoby do tego jednego elementu, czyli ozdabiamy nasze pojedyncze pudełko. To na pewno znacznie lepsze niż stylowanie każdego elementu z osobna, co nie? Podobnie dzieje się w przypadku nagłówka, który znajduje się w coraz to kolejnych elementach, chociaż w tagach aż tak tego nie widać. Jednak to użycie też nie jest poprawne. Mamy taki kod: Lorem Ipsum Element div musi być, ponieważ dzięki niemu można wyśrodkować tekst. Jeśli div zostałby zamieniony na span, wtedy by to nie zadziałało. Ale reszta, czyli czcionka, rozmiar itp. działają także wewnątrz diva, więc czemu by ich nie włożyć razem? Spójrzcie na ten kod: Lorem Ipsum Króciutki, co? Zobaczmy, jaki efekt da: Lorem Ipsum Dokładnie taki sam, jak w przypadku pierwszego nagłówka! A więc na co był tamten bardzo skomplikowany kod z wcześniej? Praktycznie po nic, tylko zajmował miejsce. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o pierwszą z rzeczy, których nie należy robić podczas pisania kodów. Jeśli macie pytania, czegoś nie zrozumieliście lub macie jakąś uwagę, piszcie w komentarzach! |-|Kącik zabaw= Kącik zabaw Zapewne wszyscy znają te facebookowe obrazki, gdzie osoba na daną literę musi coś zrobić, prawda? Tak jak tutaj (PS Kto mi kupi Kinder Niespodziankę? :D). W każdym razie, czemu by nie zrobić czegoś podobnego, tylko że z Miraculous? Odszukajcie na poniższej liście pierwszą literę swojego nicku i koniecznie podzielcie się w komentarzu swoim zadaniem! #'''M / B / K / L — Zrób wraz z przyjacielem maraton Miraculum. Napisz potem, ile czasu Wam to zajęło i jakie odcinki obejrzeliście. #'Ó / Z / N / A' — Odnajdź Miraculum w jakiejś ciekawej wersji językowej (nie może być polska, angielska, francuska ani koreańska) i podziel się wrażeniami po obejrzeniu odcinka. #'P / F / Y / H' — Ustaw sobie na zdjęciu profilowym Twoją ulubioną postać z Miraculum. Na dowód, że to zrobiłeś, prześlij w komentarzu screenshot Twojego profilu z tym avatarem. #'X / V / R / I' — Napisz, jakie miraculum chciałbyś dostać i dlaczego. #'C / E / T / W' — Znajdź w Miraculum jakieś nawiązanie do innej produkcji i napisz je w komentarzu. #'Ź / U / Ć / Ś' — Narysuj jakąś postać z Miraculum, używając wyłącznie jednego koloru (nie może to być czarny ani szary). Możesz do tego wybrać np. kredkę czy cienkopis. Prześlij obrazek w komentarzu. #'O / S / J / Ł' — Wymyśl scenkę, która mogłaby się wydarzyć w serialu, po czym napisz ją w komentarzu lub w blogu (wtedy w komentarzu podlinkuj bloga). #'D / Q / Ż / G' — Wymyśl hasło reklamujące serial lub naszą wiki i napisz je w komentarzu. Życzę powodzenia wszystkim, którzy zechcą się podjąć przypisanych im zadań! ^^ |-|Zakątek listów= Zakątek listów Kategoria:Gazetka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach